


Stay in Bed

by thatnerdemily



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Lightwood-Bane's, Mild Smut, pg smut, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: Lorenzo does his best to convince Andrew to stay just a little bit longer.





	Stay in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jawline Kiss

It was starting to become a regular occurance, Andrew waking up in Lorenzo’s bed side by side. He blamed it on the fact that the Institute’s mattresses were incredibly uncomfortable and Lorenzo’s felt like he was sleeping on a cloud. He also had to admit that having Lorenzo’s scruff scratching against his shoulder was one of the best type of wake up calls. When he felt the small scraping on his shoulder again, he turned slightly, watching Lorenzo’s face scrunch up as he nuzzled deeper into Andrew’s chest. Andrew tightened the arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, running his hand over his bicep. Lorenzo’s eyes finally opened, adjusting to the light that was streaming in through the window.

“How are you always awake before I am?” Lorenzo asked sleepily, throwing one of his legs over Andrew’s waist. Andrew laughed softly, pulling Lorenzo closer and placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Shadowhunters don’t sleep. I think it’s in our genes or something. Always ready to fight demons or run from bad guys,” Andrew said, letting his fingers run through Lorenzo’s tangled locks. Another reason he loved waking up before his boyfriend was that he got to see him with his hair down. He often had it up in a professional low ponytail but when he slept, it lay spread across their pillows. Andrew couldn’t help but play with it at every chance he got.

“Shadowhunters need to sleep so they don’t wake up their warlock boyfriends,” Lorenzo reasoned, pushing himself up so he was straddling Andrew’s waist. The younger man gripped his boyfriend’s hips tightly. He smiled and shook his head at his boyfriend’s attempt at distracting him.

“The only reason I’m awake this early is because I have to get to the Institute. The Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante are visiting and security needs to be tight.” Andrew circled his thumbs on Lorenzo’s skin, revelling in the softness. “Which you know…” Lorenzo sighed, leaning his head down and placing small kisses on Andrew’s chest. The younger man’s breath hitched at the feeling. This did not going unnoticed by Lorenzo based on the smirk that he was sporting.

“Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane can secure themselves. Can’t you be just a little late this morning?” Lorenzo punctuated his point by biting down on Andrew’s collarbone, eliciting a soft moan from his boyfriend. Andrew tried so hard to keep the noise in, but the slight pain pushed it out of him. He placed his hand on Lorenzo’s chest in a lame attempt to push him away.

“Of course they can secure themselves, but I’d be out of a job if I didn’t help. I would stay if I…” Andrew trailed off as Lorenzo kissed up his neck, placing a few gentle kisses on his jaw. Andrew knew that his chiseled jaw was one of Lorenzo’s favorite attributes of his. Lorenzo’s words, he swears. He was showing his appreciation as he kissed and sucked and bit lightly at the skin. Andrew bit his lip, angling his chin up as Lorenzo slid his tongue down the sharp angle of his jaw. He could feel the smirk on Lorenzo’s lips and took advantage of it, pushing Lorenzo onto his back and slamming their lips together. Lorenzo let out a satisfied sigh as he pulled Andrew infinitely closer.

If the Lightwood-Bane’s wondered why Andrew was late that morning with a bruise on his jaw, they didn’t ask. 

**Author's Note:**

> The effort it took not to write smut was something of a miracle.  
> Please feel free to leave me kudos and comments if you enjoyed and follow me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
